The Mad Hatter
by SuperBeck
Summary: The story of the Mad Hatter's life as I interpret it to happen.


The Beginning of Madness

The Mad Hatter as a child was quite normal. Of course, that was until he began to learn his trade at the age of 13. That is when the madness really began.

The Hatter at this time was still called by his birth name which was Tarrant. Tarrant began work as a hatter soon after his father became ill. He had to take over the family business while his father was bed ridden.

Tarrant's mother, Gesemney, taught him all he would need to know to make the most beautiful hats. Tarrant proved to be a very great hat maker. His name was spread all throughout Underland. Tarrant not long after began to show signs of madness.

One day Tarrant said "Mother, do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

She replied "I haven't the slightest idea. Why do you ask Tarrant?"

"Well, it has perplexed me lately as to why a raven is like a writing desk. I had thought that you may have know the reason."

"One day Tarrant you'll figure it out. I'm sure you will," said Gesemney.

After this conversation, Tarrant went out to spend time at a tea party that the March Hare was putting on. He wore his favorite top hat that he had designed and made from scratch only a year before. The March Hare was as mad as ever. On arrival, Tarrant forgot that the mad hare had a tendency to throw the tea cups around. Tarrant was unfortunate enough on this day to have one of the teacups hit him directly in his head.

"Hare! Why must you always throw the teacups around? That could have broken my nose you know," exclaimed Tarrant.

"I thought you would duck out of the way my dear friend."

"I hadn't thought of it that way before."

"Were you aware that your late for tea?"

"I was highly unaware. I shan't be late again."

From behind Tarrant came an unfamiliar voice. "What is your name boy?"

Upon turning, Tarrant replied, "My name is Tarrant but some people call me Hatter. You may call me either, I will respond all the same to both of these. What is your name if I may ask?"

"I am Mirana from Marmoreal. Why do people call you 'Hatter'?"

"Why that is because I am a hatter by trade. I even made the hat on my head."

"That is quite a beautiful hat. I would love it very much if you were to make me a hat."

"It would be an honor to make you a hat. Now shall we sit down to tea?"

"I think we shall Hatter."

Tarrant graciously pulled out a chair for Mirana to sit on. He then sat down next to her. They discussed many things over their tea and by the time the party had disbanded, they were still talking and laughing.

Mirana realizing the time, said " Oh my! I must be getting home. I don't to be late."

"Oh alright. Shall I see you again in the near future?"

"Well Hatter, I believe you will. You are going to make a hat for me after all."

"Right then, shall I come visit you tomorrow afternoon so that I can get the correct size of your head?"

"That would be delightful! I propose you come at around three tomorrow afternoon."

Tarrant then said, "I shall see you then. I hope you have a lovely night my friend."

Tarrant and Mirana then hugged and parted ways. Tarrant began walking home and as he walked, he wondered where it was that Mirana lived. He had forgotten to ask her where her home was. It wasn't long after he had this thought that he was distracted by the evening's beauty

Upon arriving home, Tarrant told his mother all about the tea party. He also told her about Mirana and how much fun they had had while talking. His mother had an astonished look on her face.

"Tarrant, do you know who Mirana is?"

Tarrant replied, "No, should I?"

"Why yes, you most definitely should know who she is. She is one of the King and Queen's daughters. As part of the Hightopp clan, that is who you will be working for once your father and I are no longer able to."

"I hadn't the slightest idea. Mirana seemed like such a normal girl to me."

"Well, she may act like any other girl but remember she is part of the royal family. You must never forget that, do you understand?"

"Yes, mother, I understand."


End file.
